


i've been craving your touch (i can only take so much)

by cabooseachievables



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, kim calls trini baby girl but i promise there's no daddy kink involved (yet), this is 3k words of pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabooseachievables/pseuds/cabooseachievables
Summary: Trini has been relentlessly teasing her girlfriend Kim all day with inappropriate text messages.They're at Kim's house when Jason leaves to get pizza for their impromptu movie night, and they know he'll be back soon, but Kim has lost all of her self control. Trini isn't complaining.**“Something wrong, princess?” Trini asked from the floor, and Kim made up her mind instantly. She knelt down, straddling her girlfriend and finding amusement in the way her brown eyes went wide. The warmth from where their bodies met was refreshing— but not enough. It wouldn’t be enough until one or both of them were trembling, moaning, breathing each other’s names…Kim pinned Trini down against the carpet, positioning her wrists above her head with a firm grip.





	i've been craving your touch (i can only take so much)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations in advance (and I apologize if some of them are off, I may be Puerto Rican but my spanish is extremely rusty):
> 
> Más fuerte: harder  
> Qué rico: I like/love that/that's really good  
> Dámelo: give it to me

Trini Gomez was the biggest tease on this earth.

 

Kim was sure of it, and maybe she hadn’t been yesterday or last week — but after today? She knew it for a fact.

 

Their morning had started off normal, just like any other Friday morning they’d shared in the past. Kim had climbed into Trini’s bedroom around midnight through the window, offering her girlfriend a box of donuts and cuddles. Trini wasn’t one to say no to such things, so they spent the rest of the night listening to music, eating the pastries, and cuddling until they fell asleep. One of their alarms went off around 6:30 for school, an unfortunate reminder that they had actual things to do besides laying around.

 

That was when Trini’s trouble started.

 

Kim pulled off her pajama shirt to change for school and caught Trini watching her from the bed, licking her lips in a way that sent a shiver through her body. She didn’t mention it, opting to finish getting ready and forcing Trini to do so as well.

 

If she’d thought it was over, it was far from it. Kim barely made it fifteen minutes into her first period class when her phone started buzzing with text messages. When the teacher wasn’t looking, she’d finally pulled it out of her pocket to see who it was: Trini. Multiple messages, and at first Kim worried that something was wrong.

 

...Then she actually opened them.

 

It started off innocently enough with,  _ “You’re cute.” _

 

Then it progressed into,  _ “You’d be even cuter moaning in my bed.” _

 

And, yeah, it got way worse. Several texts in one period, leaving Kim absolutely and completely speechless (as well as turned on). She didn’t reply until her next class, asking Trini what had gotten into her. Trini never answered the question, though. Kim received at least twenty more text messages before lunch, where she had to sit across from a smug Trini at their table. She couldn’t even make eye contact, not when all she could picture was Trini between her legs or on top of her.

 

It was a rough lunch period, and so was the rest of the school day.

 

When Jason suggested having a movie night, Kim had been on the fence about it (because all she wanted to do was drag Trini home and make her hold true to her words) but Trini said it would be a fun idea. With that plan ruined, Kim caved and agreed to the movie night.

 

So… here they were.

 

“What movie did you guys want to watch?”

 

Jason’s voice brings Kimberly back to earth, back to the living room of her house. Mr. and Mrs. Hart were currently at work, and they would be until later into the night, which was why Kim had suggested they go to her house. Billy was at home helping his mother install a new TV, and Zack was out working.

 

That left Jason and Trini, staring at her from across the living room, waiting for a response to the question.

 

“Yeah, Kim. What movie?” Trini smirked from her spot on the floor, one eyebrow arched in this smug, knowing manner that made Kim want to scream.

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Kim cleared her throat, eyes shifting to Jason instead of her girlfriend. It was easier to focus when she was looking at their designated mom friend, not the girl who’d been tempting her all day. “How about Moonlight? I haven’t seen that yet.”

 

“Sounds good,” Jason nodded. He glanced at the clock and then back to his friends. The boy must have been an angel sent from heaven, because he continued, “How about I go pick up a pizza and some garlic bread before we start?”

 

A sigh of relief escaped Kim before she could even realize it, and she saw the way Trini glanced at her from her peripheral vision, but chose to ignore it (for now). Instead, she nodded in agreement, saying, “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry.”

 

Trini stayed quiet, providing a thumbs up as her approval to the food. It must have been obvious that something was going on, because Jason studied the two curiously before ultimately deciding that he didn’t want to know. Everyone in their small friend group knew that Kim’s car keys hung on a hook in the hallway, so Jason gave a small wave as he left to retrieve them. They mostly took turns driving her white Honda Accord instead of always bringing along their own individual cars, for the sake of convenience.

 

The front door barely got to close behind Jason before Kim was making her way across the room, over to where Trini was seated on the carpet. She looked so relaxed, so innocent, leaning back on her palms as she grinned up at a frustrated Kim. It wasn’t fair, really. What else was Kim supposed to do? Let her continue being this pompous?

 

Nope, that wasn’t happening.

 

“Something wrong, princess?” Trini asked from the floor, and Kim made up her mind instantly. She knelt down, straddling her girlfriend and finding amusement in the way her brown eyes went wide. The warmth from where their bodies met was refreshing —  but not enough. It wouldn’t be enough until one or both of them were trembling, moaning, breathing each other’s names…

 

Kim pinned Trini down against the carpet, positioning her wrists above her head with a firm grip.

 

“I think I should repay you for those texts,” Kim whispered, using a free hand to trace Trini’s jawline. Trini visibly gulped, scanning Kim’s face. This wasn’t at all what she’d anticipated would happen. All of the messages she’d sent involved her being the dominant one, making Kim squirm, teasing her relentlessly. But clearly she must have teased Kim a little too much, and she didn’t even  _ mind _ because Kim just started kissing her neck so roughly she almost forgot how to breathe—

 

“Kim,” Trini managed to say despite the heat pooling between her legs. Her body was arching against Kim’s, pressing up against her as Kim’s teeth nipped at one of her sensitive spots. She wanted it, she  _ really _ did and she’d wanted it all day, but it’s risky. “Kim. We can’t do this now, Jason will be back in, like, thirty minutes.”

 

A bruise was already developing underneath her skin when Kim pulled back, a mischievous glint in her eye because she was very much aware of that fact, but it wasn’t going to stop her. Of course it wasn’t. Not when Trini was looking at her with lust in her eyes now, spurring Kim to lean back down and kiss her desperately. An open-mouthed kiss, tongues intertwining and Kim’s teeth nipping at Trini’s bottom lip (which received a long whine as a result).

 

Kim released her hands and lips with the sole purpose of tugging off Trini’s shirt, tossing it aside and making sure her bra followed in suit. There was no time to waste, as if she could wait any longer anyway; not when Jason could return anywhere between ten minutes and half an hour. Trini gasped beneath Kim as her mouth began to leave trails of burning kisses and bites along her skin. It started under her jaw, then down to her smooth neck, to her collarbone.

 

The heat of Kim’s mouth against her cool skin was making Trini’s head spin. This was a new eagerness she’d unlocked from her girlfriend; she’d never seen her like this before, so rough and wanting. Who knew all it took was a day of relentless teasing? Telling her details about a dream she’d had last night about the two of them fucking so passionately that her nerves were numb upon waking up. The root of her immense lust since that very morning, whether she revealed it or not.

 

When the warmth of Kim’s lips disappeared, Trini frowned. Then she realized that Kim was actually taking off her own pink tanktop and her own sports bra, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene before her. Kim was drop dead gorgeous; body, personality and all.  _ How the hell did she get so lucky?  _ A beautiful ex-cheerleader that happened to also be her girlfriend was about to go down on her, right here, in the middle of her own living room.

 

Kimberly chucked the clothes kissed her way down Trini’s body, stopping by the two breasts that were calling out to her for attention. It was somewhat of a weakness that Kim had discovered— Trini was sensitive around her chest. She loved to use it to her advantage, drawing circles around one of her nipples agonizingly slow to make Trini whine and whimper. 

 

Then she shifted lower, lips kissing along Trini’s toned stomach that rippled with every heated touch. All of those days training with the other rangers  _ really _ helped them out, whipping them into shape easily. With all of the baggy t-shirts and hoodies that her girlfriend wore, Kim hardly got to fully appreciate her body. However, in moments like this? That’s all she did.

 

Hooking her fingers around the hem of Trini’s grey sweatpants, she glanced up for permission. Trini nodded, almost eagerly if you looked close enough, and Kim yanked them off for her. Then it was her underwear, being placed aside with the pants.

 

And,  _ god _ , Trini was so wet already. Kim could tell from the moment she nudged Trini’s legs open, giving her easier access. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the juices trickling out of Trini, undoubtedly warm and creating a mess on the carpet. It took a quiet, almost needy whimper from the girl to snap Kim out of her lustful trance. The fire that had been brewing inside of her all day grew tenfold, as if someone had dumped a gallon of gasoline on top of it.

 

Unable to resist the fire anymore, Kim lunged forward to drag her tongue along Trini’s wet folds. The long moan it elicited was entirely worth it, Kim decided, and she needed so much more. Her tongue repeated the movement before playing with Trini’s clit, circling it and sucking on it regardless of how sensitive it was. Trini’s hands tangled themselves in Kim’s hair as she mumbled extremely filthy things in Spanish, gasping whenever Kim probed her entrance.

 

If there was one thing Kim knew she was one hundred percent skilled at, it’d be eating out Trini. It would only take a little bit more deft tongue movements to get Trini near her orgasm, and perhaps that was a better idea considering their time constraint— but Kim had other plans.

 

“Mm,” Kim moaned from between Trini’s legs before pulling away and standing up. “Hold on.”

 

“What? You’re just gonna leave me hanging?” Trini groaned, already missing the heat of Kim settled inbetween her thighs. She watched her disappear up the staircase, urgency in her steps.  _ What the fuck could she possibly need at this moment? _

 

Kim returned in record time, pants gone and a pink strap on around her waist.

 

_ Oh. That’s what. _

 

“...Seriously? Right now?” Trini questioned with the quirk of her lips. If she weren’t so turned on, she might have laughed.

 

“Is this okay?” Kim asked as she settled back between Trini’s legs, pushing them further apart and letting them wrap around her back. 

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Of course it is.” (It was so, very okay and she was nothing but excited about this; for the most part, she was just trying to keep her cool.)

 

That was all the permission Kim needed to continue, pressing closer to Trini. She grasped the strap on in her hand and lined it up with Trini’s entrance, noting the way her girlfriend’s breath hitched at the contact. Kim also noted how much more wet she was, gathering some juices on the pink tip, before sliding in.

 

And,  _ god _ , Kimberly will never get over the sight of Trini laying in front of her, naked, hair sprawled out behind her, skin flushed and this desperate look in her eyes only reserved for her. She’ll never get over how Trini’s eyes flutter shut as the toy enters her, sliding in slowly at Kim’s pace. That cute little  _ gasp _ she lets out when it hits a particular spot as it goes deeper.

 

Now wasn’t the time for staring though. Jason could literally come home at any moment so they had to hurry, Kim knew this, but she wasn’t in any rush as she slowly made sure the entire strap on was inside of Trini. And _ holy fuck _ , the way she looked right now beneath Kim was enough to make anyone speechless.

 

But this moment was Kim’s, and Kim’s only.

 

With the little amount of time they had left, she was going to make the most of it. Her first thrusts weren’t exactly gentle, just slow and hard enough to result in Trini’s fingernails dragging down her back. She kept her own fingertips on Trini’s thighs. The grip she had only became tighter whenever Trini let out a moan, and she was sure there would be bruises there afterwards (not that anyone was complaining).

 

“Faster,” Trini moaned, eyes shut and lips parted as she panted. Under any other circumstances, Kim would have made her wait. Would have made her beg and plead until she was desperate enough, needing Kim to fuck her like she wanted.

 

Instead, Kim felt her thrusts move at a faster pace, ignoring the way the living room carpet was rubbing against her knees. It was worth it just to hear the slew of curses that slipped out of Trini’s mouth any time Kim went deeper, whether they were in English or Spanish. There were still many phrases she’d yet to learn, but there were a few that she’d picked up on the previous times they’d done this. Whenever Kim hit a particular spot on her front wall, one she already knew how to find easily, Trini would gasp and squirm, moaning things, just like…

 

“Fuck!” Trini moaned with the different angle of Kim’s thrusts, followed by whispered pleads that were nearly inaudible.  _ Más fuerte _ , one of her favorites, along with a breathy  _ please _ at the end.

 

Before either of them could say anything else, Kim was leaning down to kiss her girlfriend roughly, letting Trini moan into her mouth as she continued to thrust the pink dildo. With the way Trini was shaking beneath her fingertips, it wouldn’t be long until she reached her peak. Kim couldn’t be too far behind her, not when she was feeling the toy rub against her own clit with every movement.

 

“Baby,” Kim whispered into Trini’s ear encouragingly, a smirk on her lips. “I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?”

 

Trini nodded with fervor.

 

“No, no. I need you to tell me, baby,” Kim continued, her breath hot against Trini’s ear. There was a small groan from the girl underneath her.

 

“Y-Yes,” Trini cooperated. Her cheeks were absolutely flushed a deep shade of red, but there was nothing more that she wanted than to tip over the edge with Kim inside of her. “Fuck. Oh god, Kim—”

 

Kim lifted Trini’s hips just a bit, bringing their bodies impossibly closer, jerking her own hips forward to get the toy deeper. She was pounding into her, doing her best to make sure that the girl beneath her would reach her peak. And Trini was moaning so  _ loudly _ and hotly that Kim was certain that it wouldn’t take much longer for either of them. It wasn’t until Kim’s thumb tentatively brushed against Trini’s clit that she finally climaxed. Her body was quaking, letting the orgasm rush through her with one last cry.

 

But Kim was  _ so _ close, and there’s no way she’s stopping now.

 

“Hold on, baby girl, I’m almost there. You’re doing so well,” Kim breathed, planting her hands on either side of Trini’s head, feeling the soft material of the carpet against her palms. The rut her hips were in continued at the same pace, same force, undeterred. Trini was a whining mess beneath her, hair sticking to her forehead as her nails left scratches down Kim’s back. 

 

“ _ Qué rico.  _ Kim, I’m—” She buried her face in Kim’s neck. Her second orgasm was building fast, and if Kim kept fucking her like this she’d be there in no time.

 

“Just a little more,” Kim whispered to her, gasping as the toy rubbed against her clit in an especially good angle. There were fingers running through her hair now; they tugged occasionally on a really good thrust, but for the most part just threaded through Kim’s brown locks. She couldn’t manage to think straight, though. She couldn’t focus on anything but this very moment. Everything in her senses were Trini and this pressure that was building inside of her, ready to be released.

 

“You feel so good inside of me, Kim,” Trini moaned, loving the growl of appreciation she got in return from Kim. Her walls clenched around the toy in overstimulated pleasure as she added, “F-Fuck yes, please, baby. Right there...” Both of them were right on the edge, and she was determined to push them both over it. Swallowing down the shakiness in her voice, Trini whispered, “ _ Dámelo. _ ”

 

It was enough apparently, because with one last thrust they were both climaxing with loud screams and tremors. Kim was actually pretty sure she’d shouted Trini’s name, but everything was so foggy she could hardly even remember what had come out of her mouth.

 

Their skin stuck together as Kim shifted to look down at her girlfriend, who had an unexpected smile on her face. They kissed again, tender and sweet as their lips met instead of the messy ones from before.

 

Kim hummed happily once they broke apart, saying, “That was… amazing.”

 

“Yeah,” Trini nodded, trying to fight the burning of her cheeks.

 

They were both there for a while, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily on Kim’s living room floor. Neither of them could come up with any more words, not when they were smiling at each other in satisfaction and tracing circles on each other’s skin.

 

...Until they heard a car pull into the driveway.

 

Shit. They’d completely forgot.

 

Kim slides the toy out of Trini immediately, which earned a groan of protest from the girl even though they both knew they had no time. “Upstairs! Go go go!”

 

It took Trini a good moment to get up, trying to steady herself embarrassingly on shaky legs. But Kim was yelling at her to hurry as she tried to clean things up, picking up their discarded clothes and voluntarily ignoring the wetness on the carpet. (She’d have to clean that later before a stain settled in.)

 

They rush upstairs into Kimberly’s bedroom, tossing each other their clothes and trying to straighten out their hair to appear more presentable. You know, as if they hadn’t just fucked on the living room floor. Trini easily just settled her beanie over most of the mess, and Kim rushed to comb out the strands that seemed off. The sound of the front door opening downstairs was their signal that they’d run out of time.

 

“You good?” Trini questioned, inspecting Kim as she fixed the pink sweater around her own body (which she’d borrowed from Kim’s closet a few weeks ago, and has yet to truly give it back).

 

“Yeah. You...” Kim trailed off, smirking. Her clothes and hair looked fine, but it was the marks all over Trini’s neck that gave it away. Not that she was ashamed of her own handiwork, of course. “You’ve got something on your neck, babe.”

 

Immediately Trini’s eyes widened, zipping up the sweater and attempting to cover up most of the exposed skin. “Shut up,” she mumbled, eyes focused on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she’d seen all day.

 

Kim walked over to her with a gentle laugh, one that brought comfort to all of Trini’s nerves. She planted a kiss on Trini’s cheek, and then another, and another.

 

“I love you,” Kim grinned, pushing a stray hair out of her girlfriend’s face.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jason’s loud voice interrupted them from downstairs. “Hey guys! I’m, uh, back with the food. I get it if you guys need your alone time or something, but… the food might get cold.”

 

Both of the girls tossed their heads back laughed. They would never put Jason through such a horrendously awkward situation like that, forcing him to wait in the kitchen while they did completely obscene things upstairs in Kim’s bedroom. What kind of friends would they be?

 

No, they’d never do that. That’s for them to do while he’s  _ gone _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize but I'm actually not sorry whatsoever. Title from "Want Your Love" by Sickick.
> 
> Hmu @ cabooseachievables on tumblr! thanks for reading!


End file.
